Virtual assistants may be software-based agents that perform tasks or services for users based on commands received via devices in which the virtual assistants have been integrated. With the continued advances in artificial intelligence (AI), virtual assistants have become increasingly popular because it has become easier for users to engage in natural conversations with the virtual assistants to manage complex actions and tasks. However, virtual assistants have not been employed ubiquitously across all device types, and particularly have not been integrated into more traditional devices, such as telephony devices.